Amber
Born November 21, 1990. She is one of the Four, and a Light Representative. She harnesses the Light inside her and uses it to her advantage, and possesses a restorational Talent. She, above all, cherishes the time she spends with her friends, especially given the ever-nagging feeling that their idyllic summer will come to an end at some point. Upon her arrival in Mundis, she feels more reliant on her friends than ever. However, as she is exposed to the Light, she begins to feel like she was meant to do more. She cares for Thom, but realizes more readily than he does that the two oppose each other. The conflict this creates plants the idea that maybe she ought ascend higher and do more. Origins Amber, like the other of the Four, is a Recall. In her "past life," she was a Representative of Light. It is possible that her old self knew the other three, but it is irrelevant. Not much is known of her old self, aside that she willingly became a part of Oneiris. Oneiric Stasis Amber and the Four were collected at birth by Morqa Flowe and put into Oneiric Stasis. They grew up inside a sort of dream world (the non-fictional world you and I live in). Parts of this Stasis World were taken from the real world, and certain pieces of Mundis are thus recognizable to the four (the most notable of which being The River). Morqa connected the Four when putting them in Stasis, ensuring that each individual recognized the other three during their coma. Entrance to Mundis On July 4th, 2005, Varios Flowe freed Amber and her friends from the Stasis and placed them in Riverbank, an area that was recreated in the Four's Stasis World. Varios had been observing the Four's conditions and occasionally connecting with them (which essentially enters the individual into the collective Stasis World of the Four) to monitor their actions, and recreated a scenario that would make it seem like the Four had passed out at the Stasis World's Riverbank and awoken the next morning (though, in reality, they had awoken in Mundis' Riverbank). Talent & Abilities Amber uses the Talent of Restoration. She opted to use fist-weapons and katars, based on the relunctant PVC pipe "battles" she had with the boys (when they begged). She uses Light energy to her advantage, taught by Thom after he learns to harness his Chaos. She has heightened healing capabilities thanks to Morqa's teaching, and can mend others' wounds efficiently. Because of Amber's Oneiric nature, she has a hint of foresight. It doesn't amount to much, but seh consistently has a subconscious feeling that tells her something may happen. Story Amber's development focuses on the fear of the inevitable. Unlike Thom, she is somewhat aware of what may happen to the two of them. She starts off believing that she and her friends can overcome any bad that is sure to come, and this only grows as she travels with them in Mundis. However, she is wholly proven wrong when Thom attacks her, Kim, and Sara at The River. During this encounter, Thom thrust the Heartbreak into her chest, and sent her straight to Mnemosyne. The last thing she heard before waking up there was a Night's whisper: "All hail the heartbreaker." After the Separation Amber awakes in an endless void of outer space. She stands on an invisible floor and watches the stars and Chaos dust fly in front of her. She meets a cloaked-yet-vaguely-familiar Mond there, who explains Mnemosyne to her and how she got there. She tells him she wants to go back, and he expresses a great desire to help her ascend. He serves as her Mnemonic guide as she explores the depths of her memory. Amber witnesses events in her life that were vital in shaping her and Thom's relationship, as well as her own perceptions on friendship (and then some). Mond, apparently possessing the ability to move her about as he pleased, decides to take her to Oneiris. In Oneiris, Mond reveals himself to be a young boy. His stature is reminiscent of Thom's, but he has curly blonde hair and paler skin. He wore golden armor over a hoodie and jeans, and wielded a large, two-handed sword that matched. After protecting her from a wave of Night, he earns Amber's trust for the time being (likely in part of his familiarity to her). He guides her through a small seaside village in Oneiris, showing her the beauty the world offers. Amber feels incredibly safe with him, and starts to feel like she may actually have feelings for him. He ultimately asks her to stay with him in Oneiris, and she doesn't know how to respond. The two continue walking through Oneiris as Mond shows her more, until Amber realizes why Mond feels so familiar. As he turns to look at her, she sees Thom's face. She convinces herself that Mond is simply a product of Oneiris meant to trick her into staying. She still considers it, but remembers Thom. In a climactic moment, she summons a katar of Light and rips through Mond, who, even though the blow does nothing to him, stands stunned. Amber runs from him as the world around her is torn by a bright white light. The light (and Light) eventually grab hold of her as everything fades to white, and she passes out. When Amber awakes, she sees Thom holding her, tears running down his face. Relationships With Thom Amber and Thom have an... uncertain relationship. The two are very close friends, and their feelings for each other certainly tend to go above that. Romance is almost out of the question, but the feelings are certainly there. The bond their share is constantly threatened by their respective biological natures as well. Amber views Thom as someone who can take care of her, and someone she wants to be with. Somewhere in her mind, however, she knows what he really is. With Sara Sara is Amber's best friend, and has been since they met at age 8 in the Stasis World. Amber has confided in her for years, and the two have a tremendous trust. Amber envies Sara for her ability to think about what's best for everyone and her invaluable advice. Throughout the story, Amber's trust and faith in Sara never wavers. With Kim Much like Sara, Kim has been a confidant of Amber's since they met at age 12. She tends to talk to him about Thom more than she does with Sara, given that he's Thom's best friend, but even that is rare. Kim is part of what keeps Amber's spirits up during the more depressing times. His poorly timed, unintentional humor always turns out to be perfect, as far as she's concerned. As is any pair of the Four, the two are close, and Amber cherishes Kim as she does the others. With Carmen Amber feels some unexplained animosity towards Carmen. She consciously has nothing against her, and greatly appreciates the help she has given the Four, but cannot place the feelings she has towards her. Unbeknownst to her, she has remnant memories from Carmen's time in the Stasis World. During this time, Carmen became close friends with Thom, and ripped him away from the Four unintentionally (she erased his memories of her out of shame, and to preserve the friendship of the Four). These remnant memories influence Amber's feelings towards Carmen. Category:Characters Category:The Four